Unfinished business
by Sweetheart in the corner
Summary: Written for the Twin Exchange February challenge. Bill/Hermione!


**Unfinished business-**

**Written for the Twin Exchange February Challenge. Location: Gringott's Vault (suggested by Dumbledore is King) **

Walking out the door of her apartment, Hermione knew that tonight was the night when things might finally change between her and Bill Weasley. For months they had shared inside jokes, talked for hours on end, and even grabbed lunch together from time to time. She knew he was married, but really, what was a girl to do? She was in love with him and she could tell that he was in love with her too. However, she also realized that he was madly in love with Fleur and that they were married. While Hermione had always been the type to look down on those who cheated, she realized that she was now about to become exactly one of those people. Technically, Hermione wasn't going to cheat per se, seeing as she had been completely single ever since she and Ron had broken up almost a year ago. However, she would potentially be the home wrecker who was sleeping with another women's man. So far though, things between her and Bill had been entirely innocent, there had not even been a single kiss.

Earlier that day, while filing some documents at work, she had received an owl from none other than Bill himself. It had been short and sweet but the short note had completely changed her day. The note had read:

Mione,

I have to work late tonight after hours at the bank and I was wondering if you would keep me company? I have some unfinished business to attend to.

-Bill

Originally, Hermione had planned to finish her strenuous day at work, go home, make dinner for herself, and catch up on a bit of light reading before bed. Day after day she would come home and fall into this same routine. Tonight things would be different. Tonight she would visit Bill at work. Tonight maybe they would finally act on the emotions that she knew they had both been keeping bottled up inside for months. However, not trying to seem too keen, she had sent back a note which had said:

Bill,

Maybe I would like to keep you company, maybe not. I guess you will just have to wait and see if I show up or not.

-Hermione

She now only had a few minutes left of work. Ever since receiving the note from Bill however, the eight hour work day had seemed several days long. Tick…Tock...Tick...Tock... chirped the clock. Only one more minute and she could rush home to look great for Bill Weasley. 8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1.. yes! The work day was finally over. Now the only problem was trying to figure out how to look. A million "What Ifs" were going through her head. What if she had read into his note wrong? What if this was all some kind of joke? Pushing the thoughts aside she carried on, apparating straight to her door step, shoving the key into the door, and rushing in to her place. She raced to her closet and started eliminating things that did not seem right. She eventually located a tan trench coat which Ginny had given her a few years back. It was from some high end muggle shop called Burberry, whatever that was. She wanted to look sexy, but if she had misread Bill's intent she wanted to still be able to keep some of her pride. She eventually decided she would wear the trench coat, but only with her lavender lacy lingerie underneath. For shoes, well, the black boots would just have to do. Sure, they might have been over the top, but they gave the trench coat a sexy edge. As she was already transformed visually into someone she wasn't, Hermione completed the look with smoldering black smokey eyes, an abundance of mascara, and lipstick which was as red as a cherry. Not even bothering to run a brush through her messy mane, she apparated out of her apartment to Gringotts before she lost her nerve and could change her mind.

When she arrived at Gringotts, everything was quiet and the only light on the entire street was coming from a small tiny room towards the front of the bank. She could see Bill sitting there, all alone, oblivious to the world around him as he worked. Oh my God, was he handsome, she thought, ogling him. Like all of the Weasley's, he had the red hair, signature smirk, and attractiveness. He was tall and thin, yet you could tell he was in good shape, as even in the pin stripe button down you see his overall muscle tone. The only thing that wasn't overly attractive about Bill Weasley was the scars which he had gained when he had been attacked by the infamous werewolf Fenreir Greyback. To Hermione though, the scars were almost an ugly sort of beautiful. She saw them as marks of courage rather than scars which had minimally altered his almost perfect appearance.

Walking towards the door of Gringotts, she decided it would be fun to play a bit of a prank on Bill. Before opening the door she muttered "muffliato" which then muffled any sound that she would make. The door opened and closed easily, causing her heart to pound as she realized that he had hoped she would come. Finally, she saw the small brown door which she knew led to the room where he would be. As she slowly pulled the door open, she saw Bill sitting in a large red chair, his body facing away from her. Slowly walking toward him, she realized he was still oblivious to her even being in the room. She was now just inches from him, his sweet & spicy aroma engulfing her senses, her heart pounding wildly. "Good Evening, Mr. Weasley", she said in her best sultry voice. She then saw him turn around, at first expressing shock but then his face slowly began to show a different emotion.

"My God, Mione" his eyes scaled every part of her body from head to toe. Then, realizing what he had said he cleared his throat loudly and stuttered "I mean…Good evening to you too…I was hoping you would come."

Hermione was pleased by his first comment. She could tell that he loved the way that she looked at the moment. Not knowing what to make of his second comment however, she replied "So you have some unfinished business to attend to? Anything I can do to help?"

"Actually yes, please do follow me", he replied, already starting towards the door. After holding the door open for her, the pair walked almost synchronized down the large hallway of the bank, Bill mentally undressing Hermione and Hermione wondering where the heck he was taking her.

Finally they reached a large black door. What resided behind it, Hermione had no idea. As it turned out, it was a track with several carts, much like those that Hermione had seen in a muggle cole mine during her childhood. Hermione knew that these carts would take one to any vault in the place and given you had the key to that vault, let one gain access to anything inside it.

"Bill, why are we going to a vault?"

"I already told you Hermione, I have some unfinished business to attend to."

Although her mind was filled with curiosity, Hermione did not push further. Instead, she jumped into the cart. Bill soon followed and together they both plunged into the darkness. After several ups and downs and twists and turns, they finally arrived at a smaller looking vault, vault 739. Bill then took out a small key, which looked like no key Hermione had ever seen before. It was lavender and heart shaped with flecks of black and silver moving throughout the almost transparent key. Once unlocking the door, Bill turned around dashing back towards her and the cart, picked her up as if she weighed no more than a feather and carried her into the vault, the door shutting behind them.

Immediately, Hermione panicked. While she may not have worked at Gringott's like Bill, she did know that once Gringott's vaults locked, there was little chance of ever coming back out. That second, as if Bill had read her mind, he said "Don't worry Mione, we are not trapped in here. Look!" Taking the key and holding it about an inch from the door, a small keyhole appeared. As he stuck the key in it, the hole twisted and the door opened back up. "See, nothing to worry about."

Calming down now, Hermione now began to take inside of the vault. Usually the vaults contained money, treasures, or other valuable items. However replacing piles of money was a King size bed covered in roses. Rather than treasures were dozens of candles. Hermione was trying not to get her hopes up, but the only thing she wanted in the world right now was to jump his bones and snog him senseless.

"Look Mione," he stated. "I know I'm married to Fleur and I know I'm older than you, but I'm in love with you. Head over Heels, or whatever it is that those muggles say. I'll be honest, I brought you here tonight in hope that even though it might not be right, we would hook up. More than that even. I want to make love. I've wanted this for quite some time now, and correct me if I'm wrong but I'm pretty sure you do too."

Hermione stared. She could not believe this was happening. Even in her wildest dreams, she could not have created something as perfect as this.

"Never mind," said Bill. "I've made an idiot out of myself. Let's just forget all of this…"

"No," Hermione replied and leaned into a kiss to shut him up before he could say anything further. His lips felt so plump and soft, he was everything she had ever imagined he would be. He then pulled her deeply into a passionate kiss, giving her hands the chance to run through his red shaggy mane. Breaking the kiss and then meeting his eyes, she stood up on her tippy toes, leaned into him, and whispered into his ear "Fuck me."

Bill, feeling more turned on than he ever had in his life, began to undue each button of her trench coat. As the jacket dropped to floor, he took the sight of her in only a lacy lavender bra and thong. He then removed his own loafers as her small fingers undid each button of his striped button down. Just as he was almost through removing his second shoe, he felt his belt come undone followed by his pants falling to the ground. He now stood in nothing but his underwear. "Let's take this a little slower" he said as he undoing the back of her bra. The article fell to the ground as he turned her towards him, pushing her on top of the bed and crawling on top of her.

With his every touch Hermione's entire body trembled in pleasure. When he took his hands away from her breasts, she almost uttered a complaint, until she felt his mouth slowly sucking on her left nipple. She moaned in pleasure as he then continued to suck on her other nipple and then kissed a trail down her abdomen through her belly button and further downward, until removing her underwear and using his tongue to graze her wet cunt. Not knowing how much more she could take she cried "I need you inside me."

Quick to follow orders, Bill quickly removed his boxers, his sizable member already fully erect. Again, he leaned on top of her and planted a passionate kiss on her soft, pink lips. He then entered her slowly yet forcefully, causing her to cry out of pleasure. Their bodies fit perfectly together, like two pieces of a puzzle. Each thrust he made was matched perfectly with hers. It was as if they had been lovers for years.

As their pace quickened, they both met their release at the same time, their bodies quivering in perfect harmony. After the perfect moment, they collapsed back on the sizable bed, side by side with identical expressions that were a cross between a smile and smirk. Hermione rolled over towards him, her face buried in his warm, sweaty chest. Bill then slowly interlaced his fingers through Hermione's as they drifted off into a light sleep, everything at peace in their own little world.

Waking up a little while later, sometime early in the morning, Hermione realized that she and Bill could not stay in this vault forever. While trying to find her underwear and her trench, Hermione heard Bill up behind her. Going commando, he pulled up his jeans, took out the key, unlocked the door, and led her to the cart. As they climbed into the cart Bill said "Mione, Even though tonight is turning into today, I believe we have some unfinished business to attend to."

"That we do," she said. "I'll meet you at 11 o'clock next Saturday." With that she gave him a wink and started the cart. Giving him one last kiss, the cart sped up the first hill, leading them back to their normal lives, at least until Saturday night.


End file.
